1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hinges used in releasably securing a toilet seat to a toilet bowl. More particularly, the present invention relates to an easier, faster and simpler quick release hinge assembly requiring no special tools for attaching or releasing a toilet seat to a toilet bowl.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A fixed axial hinge arrangement traditionally is used to couple a toilet seat and lid combination together. Bolts and nuts passing through holes in the back flange of the toilet bowl secure the combination to a toilet bowl.
The removal process for such a combination can be time consuming. Removal may require various tools and require the individual to deal with loose parts. In addition to dealing with many tools and parts during removal, the individual must often deal with the same tools and parts during reassembly.
For example, removal of a toilet bowl seat and lid for any reason requires the loosening and removal of the bolts and nuts. Access to the bolts and nuts is normally in a cramped and xe2x80x9cdifficult to maneuverxe2x80x9d area, thus making the installation and removal effort cumbersome and uncomfortable. This is particularly true for handicapped and/or medically infirmed persons (who may be less agile or lack the physical strength). All this leads to problems with lost parts, parts dropping in the toilet and difficulty in cleaning in, on and around the remaining parts.
Toilet seat attachment and removal arrangements currently exist which do not require the removal of traditional bolts or the use of tools. Representative of the prior art in this field are the following: U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,000 to Walden, U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,061 to Hurd, U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,548 to Hewson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,365 to Bemis et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,307 to Baillie et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,567 to Sendoykas, U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,889 to Tissot et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,891 to Ohshima et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,875 to Kappl et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,875 to Hulsebus et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,295 to Hulsebus.
While each of these prior art devices attempts to solve the problems and challenges noted above, none of them provides a quick release slide off assembly merely requiring the lifting of a latch for operation. Those skilled in the art will understand the need for a toilet seat hinge assembly which is simple to install/remove, is composed of few moving parts and does not corrode. It is also desirable for the seat hinge assembly to provide for a smooth, sleek, and easily cleaned toilet bowl surface upon removal of the seat and/or lid. The present invention provides such a hinge assembly.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a quick release hinge assembly for a toilet seat. The hinge assembly includes a pair of fasteners each having a flange for engaging a toilet bowl when attached thereto and a head spaced above the flange which engage an anchor plate having a pair of slots formed therein which cooperate with the pair of fasteners to secure the anchor plate to the fasteners. The anchor plate including at least one resiliently biased latch formed therein for locking and unlocking the anchor plate between the flange and head of each fastener. The anchor plate further including a pair of spaced hinge mounting supports extending therefrom to which a toilet seat and lid can be pivotally coupled.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide an anchor plate which has an upper surface located above and covering the heads of said fasteners.
Still a further objective of the present invention is to provide an anchor plate with a resiliently biased latch formed in the upper surface of said anchor plate with a locking mechanism thereon which locks to the head of at least one of said fasteners.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions when viewed in conjunction with the accompanying drawings forming a part of the specification which sets forth a certain embodiment of the present invention.